Detoxifying enzymes in Trypanosoma cruzi and Crithidia fesciculata, with emphasis on glutathione-S-transferases and other conjugating enzymes, will be characterized, and whenever possible, purified for comparison with the corresponding enzymes from other sources. Attempts to establish correlations between metabolism and drug structure will be undertaken.